godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Mo-Ri/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Jin Mo-Ri uses Renewal Taekwondo, a martial art created and taught to him by his grandfather. All his attacks emphasize on speed and power. He only uses his legs when an opponent is deemed worthy otherwise he'll use a combo of punches to beat his opponent. His level is usually 6 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. When his limiter is removed, his level becomes 26. After entering Lord of the Heavens form and fully regaining his powers and memories, Jin Mo-Ri has been stated to be on the same level as The First Crown Prince, even eventually defeating him. After the destruction of the Sage Realm and his journey through space and the Heavenly Realm, his ability increase substantially as he trained them while he was stranded on the planet that houses The Skyscraper. This was proven later on, when he was able to fight multiple realm masters simultaneously whilst maintaining the upper hand. Superhuman Strength: Jin Mo-Ri has shown strength numerous times throughout the series which exceeds normal human standards and even exceeding Demons or Gods standards various times through many fights. Superhuman Speed: Jin Mo-Ri has shown demonstrated incredible speed. He is fast enough that characters such as Gang Man Suk, one of the Three Emperors of Korea was unable to react, kicking said character 3 times instantly. He was able to react to lightning strikes from Mage. Superhuman Endurance: Jin Mo-Ri has shown an extreme level of superhuman endurance. When fighting against Dae-Wi he survived the Blue Dragon Storm, remaining conscious even after losing tremendous amounts of blood. Superhuman Durability: Jin Mo-Ri exhibited an extreme level of durability, which elevated to monstrous degree after his awakening. He took an attack that nearly cleaved the entire sage realm in half, Comparable to the size of the earth. Even without his godly power his durability is monstrous: he was in the centre of the explosion of Oraeguk and survived, being in regular condition some time later. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his grandfather he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Copy: He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: Like Park Il-Pyo, Jin Mo-Ri possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Due to reading the book about the Nabong Needle Ryu Jin Mo-Ri is quite knowledgeable about the human anatomy. This is shown when he can find the weak points on an enemies body,can seal blood flow inside his enemies body for internal attacks, can remove limiters on his body for stats boost or seal his pain receptors. [[Sage Pill|'Sage Pill']]: A fruit which enhances a person's subconscious strength, but results in death of the person, if they are not trained enough to control their subconscious. Jin Mo-Ri survived the effect of the Sage's Pill. Na Bong-Chim believes it is due to Jin being capable of holding more energy than the single pill was able to generate. This is later turned out to be a result of him being an inhabitant of the Sage Realm which the fruit has no detrimental effect on. In the past, Sun Wukong stuff himself with sage pills that only come once every thousand years. Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)': Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously. *'Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker)': It is used to break an opponent's guard by attacking from above. *'Hoe Grab': It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position before finally defeating them. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move. *'Leg Hook': It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high upon their shoulders. *'Spinning Top Kick': With one's back towards the opponent, Jin Mo-Ri delivers a kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab by Jin Mo-Ri. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in renewal taekwondo as it is utilized in several variations compared to its counterpart Northern ITF Taekwondo which focused more on flamingo stance. * (Kor: 3단 회축): An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in two direction with the first and second kick, shaking the opponent's brain, then follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction to finish the opponent. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases * (Kor: 용잡기): This technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique using a "Hoe Hook" application. Instead of extending his Hwechook upwards, Jin Mo-Ri bends down to secure a lower point on his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. It was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ring. *'Ground Drawer': A low kick aimed at the knee, Jin Mo-Ri used this technique several times in his match with Han Dae-Wi. * (Kor: 진회축): The technique seems to be a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind like vacuum. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious evident by the fight with Byun Jae-Hee. *'Sickle Kick': A technique performed by lowering ones leg onto an opponents rising limbs to prevent them from carrying out their attacks. It can also be used at the neck of the opponent like a sickle to flip the person. *'Scissor':A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down. *'Axe': After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. *'Fangs': An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction *'Ground Slash': An kick performed on a down or nearly down opponent to get them back on their feet. *'Gor Yo': two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original:' : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original:' : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. Later down his mastery of it becomes great enough to generate two dragons at the same time. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original:' : It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Park Il-Pyo after observing the the turbulence created by the clash between his and Park Il-Pyo's kick, it is created by absorbing both the turbulence created by rounding storm and its reverse and Park Il-Pyo's fire kick and then reversing it, making it pure cold wind. It was capable of completely destroying the ring and overwhelming the fire kick. *'Rising Back Kick': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position. *'Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. *'Low Spin': A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick but by using the momentum of Leg hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs. *'Front Spin': The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low. *'Arang': A punch performed at the opponent that sends a wave through the opponent. *'Lowest Round Kick': This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique. Nabong Needle Ryu After the time skip, Jin Mo-Ri is able to discern the weak point of any fighter. He has also learned some new skills from Na Bong-Chim and was able to slightly injure a member of The Six. Yet, he fails to find the weak points of Park Il-Pyo and Jae-Kal Taek as he claims that they have none. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points by doing this he can break or intercept their attack before it happens. *'Acupuncture Skill': This cuts the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. He uses it for Yu Mi-Ra to heal her numb arm. However, after failing to completely paralyze a member of The Six, he tests it on himself and unfortunately succeeds only to fail to knockout a 'weak' Choongcheongbukdoo participant, and lose to him. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain': By hitting a pressure point in the heart Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily and don't feel pain for two hours. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Jin Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move and is able to break Aegis Shield easily. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. Moon Light Sword Style *'Bare hand Slice': This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra after it was used against him at her wedding. It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily at a distance. It falls in the Swordless category. * : This technique was copied from Yu Mi-Ra. It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Basic Vertical Slash': A basic vertical slash of Moon light sword style. Jin Mo-Ri can use his staff in place of a sword. Full Contact Karate * : An explosive upward punch with enough power to launch multiple opponents in the air. *'Brazilian Kick': This technique was copied from Han Dae-Wi. A kick that slam an opponent downwards after raising your foot up high, it allows the attacker to aim at all three points of his opponent, the top, middle, and bottom. * : A kick that Offsets the balance of an opponent by hitting the ground and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. When used by Jin Mo-Ri in his Godly from, it is powerful enough to offset the balance of someone as big as Arpeggio Ssam-Su Taekkyeon * : This technique was copied from Park Il-Pyo. It allows the user to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. Practical Taekkyeon *'Low Kick': This was copied from Park Seung-Ah. It is a kick that is delivered to the opponent's leg that is powerful enough to break it and disrupt their balance. 'Boxing' He has copied some boxing moves including dirty boxing moves that he most likely got from Han Dae-Wi during their match. He also copied leverge guard from Ryu Hyun-Bok. Hallyang Style Pumba After the national tournament, one of the six, Seo Han-Ryang teach Jin Mo-Ri his personal spear technique, but never truly use it because he thought that its advantage is overshadowed by his own power. *'8th Form: Begger's Song Dance': He uses Ryui Jingu as a spear, this technique allows him to attack from all directions by swinging Ryui around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies. God Powers In his Godly form all of his natural attributes are greatly amplified. The form he took whenever he used his power is called , represented by the headband around his head. Initially the headband thightened around his head whenever he used too much power, but now it seems to be no longer a problem. He also wields a consorts of various weapons with different abilities and purpose. In the past The Monkey King was so powerful he was capable of possibly even giving a challenge to the three Heavenly Princes, he was able to kill many gods incredibly easily and even stayed in fire for 49 days after fighting Nine-Tails Guardian. Originally his eyes were blue, sporting black crosses. They appeared to stay that way until he was later captured and imprisoned on the lowest level of the Eight Trigram Prison. There he spent 49 days in intense flames only to break out, his eyes had changed to red color as his power further increased. *'Ability Enhancement': All of his ability as in normal mode increased tremendously whenever he enter . His strength, durability, and endurance increase to the point he can fight one on one against First Crown Prince and Okhwang. His speed shown to be increased tremendously as he defeated 400.076.000 Apostles instantaneously while also bisecting Beelzebub. His agility also reach the level where he can easily dodged omnidirectional attacks from 7th Floor Owner. *'fiery eyes and golden pupils': After training himself in the Owners of the World's planet he regained the red eye color whenever he entered . this ability allows him to understand a language he previously had no knowledge of and see much farther than normal humans. *'Replication': Each of his hairs possesses magical properties, and is capable of transforming into a clone of the Monkey King himself. Just one of them is as strong as Jin Tae-Jin and is capable of copying the skills of others. These clones can release omnidirectional waves of energy that can vaporize a mountain, and can produce destruction on par or exceeding a nuclear bomb. The largest amount of clones he has made was 1,500. He can also make clones through another way: simply thinking them into existence. He can also make copies of objects and weapons. **'Perfect Replication x 100': This is a skill that allows him to create a perfect copy of himself that can utilize all of his skills and weapons. The clones become less powerful and less similar in attitude the farther they are from Jin Mo-Ri, with one case showing a complete personality. He has shown to be able to use to to copy at least a hundred of himself to wipe out an army of Nephilims numbering 180,900 with one strike. Weapons As stated above, The Monkey King holds assortment of weapons. Each weapon have their own function to help the Monkey King. The Gourd, Kinto-Un, and Ruyi Jingu forms Weapon of The Three Gods, the Monkey King's Weapons of Choice. Ruyi Jingu Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that Jin Mo-Ri called down from the moon. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. A casual strike with Ruyi Jingu killed many gods at once, ripped Taek in half, made a huge tsunami. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. *'Size Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. It is extremely heavy, despite whatever size it is, though Jin Mo-Ri can adjust the heaviness. It has been shown to extend far out into space, through the upper atmosphere all the way to the moon. This means Jin Mo-Ri can make it grow around 240,000 miles long and thousands of miles wide, possibly further. *'Weight Alteration': On command the staff can become lighter or heavier and the norm for the Monkey King is heavy by many people standards, just placing it onto the floor was able to create cracks in the ground that reverberated up a gigantic hole up to its surface. Making it lighter vastly increases movement speed. *'Levitation': Ruyi Jingu can levitate itself a certain distance from the ground. *'Summoning': The staff can be summoned into its wielder by moving at incredible speed, destroying anything in its path. *'Cloning': Ruyi Jingu can make multiple copies of itself along with with The Monkey King's own copy. However, the clone's staff is vastly weaker compared to the original *'Enhanced Durability': The staff is incredibly durable, with few if any attacks able to break the staff and even when it is broken it can regenerate. So far only First Crown Prince using Lightning Blade managed to cut it, something that The King, using his Blade of Tathagata, failed to do. *'Teleportation': Ruyi Jingu can be teleported back to The Monkey King's location at his command. Kinto-Un Kinto-Un is a weapon that the Monkey King can call from anywhere. It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. The Monkey King can create miniature versions of it which can be used for transportation. *'Atmokinesis': The Sparrow Cloud allows Jin Mo-Ri to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: **'Winds': Mo-Ri can create winds powerful enough to keep all Sky Whales (who were collectively the size of a continent) in the air. **'Fog': The Monkey King can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. **'Lightning': Jin Mo-Ri can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple gods. This attack will continue indefinitely until Jin Mo-Ri commands it to stop. ***'Thunder Breaker': Using miniature version of Kinto-Un Jin Mo-Ri can create a trail of cloud behind him and use it to channel a powerful lightning strike, annihilating anything above the cloud trail. Jin Mo-Ri use this to defeat 7th Floor Owner Gourd The Gourd is a mystical object carried by the Monkey King. It is usually attached to his waist of the monkey king and contains all of his memories. It is a defensive object and is used to absorb attacks. It was previously in the hands of Mihu but was later returned to him. Inside the gourd is a vast dimension of empty space which is where things that are absorbed go to. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Absorption': The gourd has the ability to absorb attacks aimed at the owner. *''' Memories: The gourd is able to store the memories and the consciousness of its owner and enables him to relive them. *'''Sealing: The gourd is able to seal and summon monsters. This is demonstrated when Mihu summoned an army of soldiers from the bottle. It has difficulty sealing a god within it, however it will work if the god is in a sealed state or if it is a demi-god. Mo-Ri used it to seal nearly every human and demon in the Sage Realm and bypass the restriction placed on Kim Oong-Nyuh's gate. Yongpyo The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidified into razor sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings. When he depowered after using the armorsuit mode change, it revert into its staff-like form. References Category:Character Subpages